Prospero
by Michmak
Summary: “If there’s a big statue of you here any where on this gorram planet, I’d kinda like to know about it ‘afore hand,” the Captain states.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **PROSPERO**

Author: Michmak

Characters: Jayne, Mal, Zoe, Simon, River  
Pairings: Jayne/River  
Disclaimers: Don't own 'a one 'a them. Dagnabbit.

Summary: _"If there's a big statue of you here any where on this gorram planet, I'd kinda like to know about it 'afore hand," the Captain states._

A/N: Haven't been able to post this, as was not letting me for some unknown reason. What this means is that is now behind so, in order to catch up, I am posting a two-parter. Wheee! Hope you all like it.

Remember, this is number twenty-five and the next part is number twenty-six. All the rest of the stories can be found here (click my name and it will pull them all up) but to make it easier, you can also find them (linked) at my LJ writwritewrote.

This follows **Skin.**

Reviews are like Godiva chocolate. The more I get, the more I want. LOL.

* * *

**Prospero**

"Prospero?" Mal looks like he's tryin' ta remember somethin'. "Did you say Prospero?"

Badger smirks, "I surely did, and never a bigger dust-bowl of a planet has ever existed. But the job's a good one, mate, and the cut is larger than normal and everything is legal. It's yours, if you want it."

"Why do I got a funny feeling about this?" the Captain mutters.

Behind him, Zoe shrugs. "You saying we shouldn't take it, Sir?"

"Got plenty of other people who will, if you're not interested," Badger states smugly. "I'm doing you a favor by offering it to you and your crew first."

"Which is why I got a funny feeling about it," Mal grunts. After a few moments silence, he sighs. "We'll take it, 'cause we need the work – but you better not be forgetting to tell me something."

"Mal! Have I ever lied to you?"

"Have you ever not, is the better question," Mal retorts as he slides ta his feet. He rolls his eyes when the smaller man pretends ta be wounded by that before turnin' ta look at his first in command. "We ever been to Prospero before, Zoe?"

"Don't believe we have, Sir."

"Then why does it sound so gorram familiar?"

Jayne, standin' a little behind Zoe ta the left, just keeps his mouth shut. He ain't sayin' a word.

0-0-0-0-0

River is tryin' ta wash Junior when the get back ta the ship. The cats infernal yowlin' is echoin' strangely around the cargo hold.

"You trying to kill that thing?" Mal snaps at her, as he, Jayne and Simon start loadin' their most recent acquistions. Zoe had stayed in town ta purchase some much needed items.

"Junior needs to look good for family," the girl states calmly. "Tongue-baths are not conducive to proper grooming."

"I can think 'a some situations tongue-baths are very…" Jayne begins, before his brain catches up with his mouth. "Sorry, won't finish that thought."

"Thank you, god," Doc says, sincerely.

"That's right civilized of you, Jayne," the Captain smirks. "Seems our little albatross is teaching you some manners."

The large Merc winces when Junior screetches again. "Damn Crazy-girl," he mutters. "Ain't no one done tol' you before cats and water don' mix? Even I know that and I ain't the gorram genius."

"You're the gorram genius who gave her the cat," Mal interjects, scowlin' at him. "Listen, little albatross, I don't think whatever you're doing is gonna work. You know the minute you're done, Junior will just get dirty again – can't be helped, on this boat. 'Sides, you don't need to prettify her for us – we already know she's a furball."

River keeps tryin' ta bathe the cat anyway. After a while, the three men get back ta stackin' boxes, their grunts and occasional curses embellished by the angry protests 'a Junior.

0-0-0-0-0

"Look at those arms 'a yours, little butterfly," Jayne grunts. He's holdin' her wrists in his hand and inspectin' all the little scratches marrin' her skin. "I think you should get your brother ta make sure these ain't gonna get infected."

"Juniors needles are clean," River retorts. "Serves me right, anyway. Like Jayne-bird says, _'cats and water don' mix'._"

Jayne just looks at her, as if he don't believe what he just heard. "Whadidja just say?"

"Cats and water don' mix?"

"No, 'afore that."

"Juniors needles are clean?"

"No, after that."

"Serves her right, anyway?"

"Oh. That's what I thought ya said," he sighs. "Go ask Doc ta bandage up those bigger scratches, will ya?"

"Jayne-bird could kiss them better?" It's a question more than a statement. His little Crazy-girl leans inta him, all hopeful-like.

Jayne smirks and brings her wrists ta his mouth, kissin' on the inside 'a each before findin' each scratch and ministerin' ta them as well. "There, Crazy-girl. No more bathin' Junior. And I still wantcha ta get Doc ta look at these."

0-0-0-0-0

"What?" Everyone is lookin' at Jayne like he's sprouted two-heads. The big man hunches over uncomfortably and pulls the collar 'a his jacket a little tighter around his neck.

"There something you ain't told us, Jayne?" Mal enquires dryly.

"Uhhh…no. Why?"

"'Cause the last time we seen you so dressed up, we was on Canton," Kaylee answers for him.

"If there's a big statue of you here any where on this gorram planet, I'd kinda like to know about it 'afore hand," the Captain states, before turnin' ta look at Zoe. "I'm feeling the need for extra ammunition."

0-0-0-0-0

"This place is the worst gorram planet we've ever been on," the Captain mutters, chokin' on the grit that's bein' picked up by the unholy wind, whippin' around them and hittin' them like little shards 'a glass. The wind is so strong, it's almost blowin' them over and the dirt in the air is so thick if'n you didn't know it was the middle 'a the day you'd swear it was midnight.

"Badger told us the place was a dust-bowl, Sir." Zoe's voice barely carries over the sound 'a the wind.

"How do people live in this?" Mal gripes.

"If'n you pulled somethin' over your mouth, and protected your eyes some it wouldn't be so bad," Jayne growls, fightin' his way ta the Captain's side. He reaches inta one 'a the pockets on his cargo pants and pulls out two bandanas, handin' one ta Mal before makin' his way ta Zoe. He can feel the Captain eyein' him suspiciously.

"And how would you know that?"

Jayne shrugs and doesn't say anythin'. Zoe takes the bandana gratefully and ties it over her face. "You reckon that's the place, Sir?" She is pointin' ta the vague outline of a little shack about ten feet ta the left.

"It better be," Mal replies, "'cause I ain't moving another step. 'Sides, how the hell am I supposed to know where I am when I can't even see where I'm going?" After a couple 'a minutes he adds, "Think Kaylee will be able to fix the Mule?"

"Think we'll even be able ta find the Mule?" Jayne mutters. "It's darker than a witches cunt out here."

"Nice," the Captain snaps. "You kiss our little albatross with that mouth?"

"Do more'n kiss her," the big Merc replies testily.

"Not the way Simon tells it, ya don't."

"That little _hun dan_! Remind me ta have a talk with him when we get back, huh?"

"I think it's sweet, Jayne," Zoe remarks stoically. "And, if you last another few months, you could probably become a Shepherd."

"That's not even somethin' ta joke about," Jayne snorts. "_Wo de ma_, when did ya get so mean, Zoe?"

They are at the door 'a the shack now and Mal is poundin' on it. The wind is gettin' worse and Jayne feels like someone has taken some extra gritty sandpaper and rubbed him down with it. He's almost relieved when the door opens and he steps inside.

The shack is dark, like he knew it would be. The man who has opened the door for them is dressed in a ratty leather duster which covers most 'a his body, with a thin cotton scarf and large goggles coverin' his head. He's very short. "You Reynolds?" he demands, yellin' against the wind.

"Last time I checked," the Captain responds. "You Pichonet?"

"Nah, he's down in the tunnels," the little man replies. "Broke his leg a few days ago and ain't maneuverin' too good. Name's McAllistar – Mac, for short. C'mon." Mac steps back ta let the three 'a them enter. They are standin' on a wooden floor and through the slats a dim light appears ta be shinin'. When the door slams shut behind Jayne, the little man indicates the rope pulley ta his side.

"Hang on," he says. "The lever system is out, so we're doing this all by hand right now. The 'vator can get a little jerky." He looks at Jayne and grins, "You're a big 'un, son. Think you can give me a hand with this?" He releases the ropes and hands one ta Jayne. "Just brace yourself and don't let 'er slide too fast, or we'll have a mighty unpleasant run ta the bottom."

"The bottom?" The Captain is not happy. "The bottom of where?"

Mac doesn't respond right away, instead he starts workin' the pulley. It lurches ta the side a bit and he glares at Jayne until they're leveled out. Hand over hand, they sink down, past walls 'a gray rock. Mal has his coat pulled open and slightly ta the side, hand restin' just a mite too casually on his gun.

The further down they slide, the brighter the light gets through the slats 'a the elevator floor, until the lift is suddenly free 'a the rock walls and lowerin' through an open cavern. Mal and Zoe look around, stunned.

There are several people watchin' them as they descend the last twenty or so feet, includin' several children. They are all filthy. Most 'a them are starin' at the three strangers in the 'vator with suspicion.

A man with a large make-shift cast on his leg is waitin' for them when they stop. He's not much larger than Mac is – maybe a few inches over five feet.

"Where's our stuff?" he demands, before the 'vator gate is even open.

"On our Mule," Mal replies shortly. "Blew out the engine drive in all that dirt. Boxes were too heavy to lift, so we left 'em. Conjured we could get some men to help us retrieve them later."

"If they ain't buried in the sand. Gorram idjut, din't no one tell ya about the dirt? Ya cain't fly a Mule around like this is some pleasure cruise and you're goin' on a Sunday drive with the Missus." The man pauses for a minute, before frownin' at Mal. "I don't suppose ya knowed enough ta keep the thrusters on your ship blowin' in reverse, ta keep the sand outta the inner workin's? 'Cause if'n ya din't, you're gonna be in trouble when ya try ta leave."

"I'm gonna kill Badger the next time I see him," the Captain scowls angrily, turnin' ta Zoe. "Remind me to kill him slowly."

Pichonet laughs at that. "He'll probably be long dead 'afore ya get off this rock. If you're engines are fried, ain't nothin' here ya can fix 'em with. All the parts and stuff we need ta get our own ships and mules up and workin' was in them boxes. Probably under five feet of sand by now, I reckon."

The man turns his gaze ta rest on Zoe, before it drifts on over ta Jayne, who is leanin' miserably against the side railin' 'a the lift. The big Merc can feel Pichonet lookin' at him, studyin' him intently. He swears he can feel the moment everythin' clicks inta place for the man.

"Jayne Cobb?" Pichonet exclaims. Mal and Zoe look at him with surprise. "That you, boy? My, oh my, won't you're Ma be some glad ta see ya."


	2. Gulliver

Title: **GULLIVER**  
Author: Michmak  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: all of them are mentioned  
Pairings: Jayne/River  
Disclaimers: I only own Pichonet and this version of Ma Cobb. And since Jayne needs his Ma and Pichonet is an old man with only some of his teeth, I don't intend to do much with him. LOL.

Summary: _"Bet the whole town'll turn out to see the return of Jayne Cobb. Always thought ya'd be comin' back in a box, myself. Right glad to see I was wrong – I had a lot 'a money ridin' on ya._

* * *

**Gulliver**

"Why're you still part of my crew, huh?" Mal whispers angrily. "No wonder the name of this place was so gorram familiar! I swear to God, Jayne, once we're get off of this rock you're gone. No more chances."

Jayne looks at him sullenly. "That ain't fair, Mal."

"Fair? Fair? It ain't fair that my new mule's probably buried. It ain't fair that my ship is probably so gummed up with grit it will take a year of Sundays just to get it flying again. It sure as hell ain't fair that you didn't even warn us about this place when you had the chance." The Captain is right in his face now and his hand is resting on his gun. Jayne looks away from him and shuffles his feet.

"I weren't expectin' the dirt to be this bad, yet. It's only early summer here. Dust Bowl season don't normally set in until end a' August. I din't know, Mal. If'n I did, I woulda said somethin' to ya – honest. Ya think I want to be stuck back on this go se planet?"

They are in a small room cut out of the rock face in the interior of a large underground cavern. Pichonet had quickly had some of the men escort them to _'the bar' _and had sent four more above-world to get the rest of Serenity's crew. The few people waiting with them aren't paying any attention to the two men arguing softly in the corner of the room.

"You could have at least mentioned this was your home," Mal hisses.

"Ain't my home no more," Jayne shrugs. "Weren't really my home when I lived here, neither." He runs a large hand across the back of his head and sighs. "I'm sorry, Mal. I was just hopin'…"

"You didn't want anyone to know," Zoë interjects when he stumbles for words. "That's why you didn't say anything. You were hoping we wouldn't find out."

The big Merc looks at her dejectedly, "Ya think Doc would be so easy about me and his mei-mei if'n he knew where I come from? Ya said it yourself, Mal – this is the worst planet ya ever been on. I din't…ah, hell."

"I think the fact you're a ruthless mercenary is probably a bigger hurdle and Simon seems to be handling that pretty well." Mal states. "Wo de ma, Jayne – don't you ever think?"

"Never been one 'a my strong suits," Jayne grumbles. The Captain looks like he's about to say something more when Pichonet hobbles back in. "Come on, come on – ain't got time to spare. Time for the Moles to shut 'er down for the day. I sent word on ahead to your Ma, boy. I'm sure she'll be able ta put ya's up somewhere."

"What about my crew?" Mal asks.

"My men'll meet us at Prospero, doncha worry none," Pichonet grins. "Seems y'all landed near a functionin' shaft, so shouldn't be too difficult to retrieve 'em."

"And my ship?"

"Managed to scrape together a few large tarps ta cover her with. They'll protect your thrusters somewhat."

"When do you think this storm will blow over so we can retrieve the mule?" Zoë asks.

Pichonet chuckles at that. "Well, if'n you're really lucky, it might clear up enough in a day or two so's we can go above-ground and see if we can dig her out. Might even be able to get your ship inta one of the caves then to protect it as well."

"And if we're not lucky?" Mal growls.

The older man shrugs, "Hard to say. A week – two weeks mayhap. Even longer; if'n it's a big dirt devil."

He's leading them haltingly through a myriad of small tunnels as they talk, placing his crutches carefully as he hobbles along. Jayne is bringing up the rear, his face getting grimmer the further in they go.

"Hey, Pichonet," he finally says, "Why's the storm so early? It's only June here, right?"

"That's right, boy," the man drawls. "I forgot you ain't been back since you left – how long ago was it now? Twenty-years or there 'bouts? Storms been comin' earlier every year. The season lasts longer, too – usedta be, we'd only have to worry about 'em from August until the end of January, but now they run from June 'til 'bout mid-February, and even then we still get surprises. Ain't your Ma done tol' ya?"

"She ain't mentioned nothin' bout it," Jayne mutters.

"Any ideas what causes them?" Mal asks.

Pichonet shrugs, "Breckin – that was the settlements old Doc - said it was on accounta the terra-formin' din't take proper, but we don't rightly know for sure. Makes sense though. Weren't always like this – some of our oldsters can remember a time when the Dust Bowl only lasted one month outta the year and if'n you go through the histories there ain't no mention 'a them at all from when this moon was originally settled 'bout 150 years ago. Watch your step here." He indicates a two-inch ledge in the tunnel, maneuvering his crutches over it carefully. "We're almost at the trains."

"Trains?" Zoë asks.

"Digger carts, actually. Jayne's Pa welded 'em together for us to make transportin' rock and stuff a mite easier. They're also pretty good for transportin' people. Here you go, Ma'am," he says politely to Zoë, "just climb on in here, secure this here strap and hold on. Me 'n the Captain will sit in the front train so's I can control the speed. Jayne – you 'member how to work the brake-grips in the back?"

Jayne just nods miserably.

"Good, good. Well, what are ya waitin' for. Bet the whole town'll turn out to see the return of Jayne Cobb. Always thought ya'd be comin' back in a box, myself. Right glad to see I was wrong – I had a lot 'a money ridin' on ya."

0-0-0-0-0

_'Ridin' the carts is like being on a roller coaster at a fun fair,'_ Jayne thinks to hi'self, _'only if ain't fun and it ain't fair.' _Sure enough, it seemed purt'near the whole town was waitin' at the train station when they come barrelin' in. Jayne has squeezed the brake-grips so hard he's sent sparks flyin' from a good quarter of a mile away, much to the cheers of the people watchin' from the depot.

He'd only been back for less'n two hours and he was already feelin' claustrophobic. Prospero had grown some since he'd left, but it was still just a really large cave carved inta the middle of an old mine. It appeared they'd made the ceilin' higher, but it was just as dank and dark and pitiful as he remembered it.

His eyes scanned the people swarmin' around him and he sighed again. Not a one 'a them that much over five feet tall. Jayne, the Captain and Zoë towered above them all, with Jayne himself standing the tallest. It had always been this way – from the time he was nine years old, he'd stood taller than every other man in Prospero, 'ceptin' his Pa. Matty was tall too – not as tall as he was, 'a course, but still around five foot eight or so. Made the Cobb boys stand out.

When he was younger, he'd hated it. Felt like a big clumsy ox amongst all the little folk surroundin' him. Never had no friends his own age, on accounta the other mothers was always scared Jayne'd hurt 'em by accident. He hadn't known his own strength and had broken both 'a Jamie Cox's legs once playin' tackle football. His size had also made him a target. Not that any one tried beatin' on him or bullyin' him but they sure had tormented him 'cause he was big.

_'Ya got no brains,' _they would say, _'on accounta you're so busy growing that body 'a yours. They've done stagnated from lack 'a nutrition.'_

He was too big ta work in the mines as a digger, where ya had to be small to get the blast caps in. He was good at carting out rock and such, but had to stop doing that round 'bout the time he hit thirteen. The tunnels weren't tall enough for him no more and he couldn't use the 'barrows when he was all hunched over like a crab. His Pa had taught him how ta weld some, but it weren't work Jayne enjoyed. He hated wearin' the weldin' helmet and how hot the torch made him. He'd get so hot and sweaty and the dirt in the air would just stick to him like cement, caked on so thick and hard he'd have ta scrub until his fingers was raw to get it off.

He'd decided when he was just fourteen he was gonna get offa this gorram rock the first opportunity. He wonders how long he's gonna have ta stay this time.

"Jayne-bird! Jayne-bird!"

River's voice cuts off his ponderin's and he stands a little straighter, lookin' for her.

"Jayne-bird – over here!" There she is, standin' at the back of the crowd with the Doc, Kaylee and Inara. Her damn cat is clutched in her arms, lookin' for all the world like she's gonna bolt any minute. Jayne shakes his head. What was she thinkin', bringin' the critter with her? Furball woulda been better off on the ship, away from these people.

She's grinnin' at him like a loon and he feels his chest swell just a bit. She sure looks mighty pretty. She's all dressed up for some reason, in one 'a Inara's old dresses – not the one she'd worn on Gaia – but it's pretty just the same. Her hair is all shiny too, hanging in loose waves down her back and around her face. She's even painted her lips up a bit.

Growling at people ta get outta his way, he starts heading towards her and don't stop 'til he gets to her side.

"Hey there, bao-bei, couldn't' ya have left Junior there on Serenity? She's scratchin' your arms all to shit again."

She leans against him and stands up on tippy-toe, plantin' a kiss on the side 'a his jaw. Behind him, someone hollers, "Looks like ol'Jayne come back with a girl!"

"Ain't she a bit young, Jayne?" someone else calls. The crowd laughs. Jayne scowls and tries to ignore the money changin' hands.

"You know these people, Jayne?" Doc asks him.

The big Merc shrugs, "No."

"How do they know you then?" Inara asks.

"This is Jayne's home," River replies for him. "He was born here." She pulls away from him as she says this, lookin' over his shoulder and grinnin' as she thrusts Junior into his arms. He barely manages to grab hold of the cat before she's pushin' past him, arms open wide.

"Ma!" she's callin' out and Jayne groans, spinnin' on his heel and watchin' as she pulls his mother into a tight hug. "I'm so glad to finally meet you!"

His Ma is beaming, tears streamin' down her face as she hugs River back, before she grabs her by the shoulders to get a better look at her.

"Know'd ya was pretty from the sketch ya sent," his Ma says. "But it sure ain't done ya justice. Leave it ta my Jayne to find the prettiest flower he could ta bring home ta me – always said he would." She looks up at him and smiles. "Come on over here, baby boy, and give your mother a hug!"

Simon looks at Mal and mouths the words _'baby boy?'_ in disbelief. Mal just shrugs, but Jayne catches his smirk when he walks past him and bends down. He knows all 'a them are thinkin' the same thing when he lifts his Ma off of her feet with the arm he managed to free from holding Junior and hugs her. She barely comes up ta the bottom 'a his ribcage.

"I'm so glad ya come home, boy," she cries. "I done tol' your Pa ya'd be brinin' your girl to meet us. Knew ya would."

"'A course, Ma," Jayne agrees awkwardly, pattin' her shoulder.. "'A course."

His mother turns to look at his friends, standin' behind him, mouths agape and she starts laughin'. "Jayne, din't ya tell your friends ya come from Lilliput?"

"Ah, Ma, don't start that again," Jayne groans, but it's already too late. Simon and Inara are smirkin' at him, Mal is snickerin' and even little Kaylee is grinnin' her big shit-eating' grin.

"Well, what are y'all standin' around for?" Ma demands, before turning to Jayne and admonishin', "If I'd know'd ya was comin', I woulda changed the tickin' in the mattresses. Ya should have sent a letter, boy."

"Din't know if I'd have time to visit," Jayne replies. "Weren't sure if…"

"Knock it off, boy. Ya know ya always got a place here." She puts an arm around River's waist and purses her lips. "You're a mite skinny, child. Need to fatten ya up before ya go poppin' out baby Cobbs. Our boys are big'uns."

Jayne looks at the ground as if prayin' it will open up and swallow him whole. River giggles.

Mal is lookin' at Simon this time. _'Babies?'_ he mouths in horror. Simon shrugs.

Ma starts back through the crowd, River at her side. Jayne and the rest of the crew follow in her wake.

Mal quickly catches up to Jayne and slaps him on the back. "If your middle name is Gulliver, I will laugh my ass off," he smirks, before addin', "And no babies on board my ship, dong ma?"


End file.
